


don't look down

by liesmith



Series: we're still criminals (fake ah crew) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emetophobia, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>motorcycles aren't fun when you're not twenty-something</p>
<p>(emetophobia warning!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look down

Geoff remembers being much less afraid of motorcycles when he was younger.

Now, things are a little different.

Maybe it’s because Ryan is driving and neither of them are coked out twenty something year olds anymore.

Geoff wrapped his arms tighter around Ryan’s middle, eyes squeezed shut. This was on a such a level of discomfort that Geoff wasn’t sure he could have reached before he died.

“Why are you going so fucking fast!”

“Because! We need to get there on time!”

“What time! Whose fuckin’ schedule?!”

“Mine!” And Ryan laughs at him, like this is a fucking joke, and takes the sharpest turn in the world. Geoff can feel his stomach leap and then he nearly vomits, fingers clawing at Ryan’s jacket.

“S-Slow down!”

“Just close your eyes!”

“What do you think I’m doing?!” Geoff lifted his hands as far as he could and brought them down on Ryan’s stomach, who just laughed again.

“That was like a tickle!”

“I hope you die!”

Ryan just takes another sharp turn and Geoff can feel his life being sucked out. His eyes are still screwed shut but he knows they’re close to toppling over, but Ryan always manages to right them. It does not help when Ryan nearly brakes too fast and they skid for a few seconds, back wheel dangerously close to burning out before Ryan can get his footing and steadies the bike.

Geoff manages to wobble off the bike and crawl on his knees a few feet away before he heaves and pukes, arms shaking as they hold him up. Ryan watches him for a minute before he walks over and gently pats Geoff’s back with the butt of his semi, head shaking.

“We used to do that all the time.”

“We were probably coked out!” Geoff spits on the ground, dry heaving a little before he flops onto his bottom, staring up at the dead eyes of Ryan’s mask as he wipes his mouth.

“Maybe you. I never drove high,” Ryan knelt down besides Geoff, lifting his mask a little. His make-ups smudged a bit, doesn’t look like Michael’s perfect strokes, and Geoff wants to punch him.

So he does.

Ryan just falls back onto his bottom, looking a little shocked at Geoff before giving a laugh.

“Hey!”

“I hate you so much!”

Ryan just grins and pushes himself onto his knees, leaning over and rubbing his lips against Geoff’s cheek, feeling the day old scruff there. “Aw, c’mon…”

Geoff reels his fist back to punch Ryan again before another bike skids near them and stops. Jack’s helmet comes off and he looks at the two and then the mess on the ground. Behind him, Michael’s shaking his head, dropping his helmet to the ground.

“Are we interrupting?”

“No. Let’s just go,” Geoff got to his feet and spit on the ground, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He just turns from them and starts towards the building before them, saying nothing else.

Ryan just gives Jack and Michael a shrug and lowers his mask, following after Geoff.

When the deal was all said and done, Geoff drove home with Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> still working my way through the gta vids in between work and school. promise other updates to fics soon!


End file.
